Way Passed 20 Percent Cooler
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Rainbow Dash has already done the impossible, and she's about to do it again by performing the Sonic Rainboom while flying horizontally. Sonic the Hedgehog is out for a 'jog'. In a chance and unpredictable event, the invisible barrier between their worlds is snapped as they hit it in the same yet different spot and break through, switching places.


Rainbow Dash stretched her wings to their full lengths, giving them a few flaps to work out any knots. She looked around the sunny meadow, wondering when her friends would get there.

"Guess I'm just early," she muttered to herself. "Better than late."

Her ears pricked as she heard the sounds of hoofsteps. Rainbow turned just in time to see Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Apple Jack walk down to the path toward her.

"Finally, you guys are here!" the blue Pegasus said in a light hearted tone as she trotted over to meet them.

"Sorry about that," Twilight said. "I had to see Spike off. He's heading to a comic book convention and won't be here. He says he's sorry that he missed-"

"I can't believe you're going to try it!"

Rainbow jumped as Pinkie Pie's hyperly happy voice yelled from behind her. She turned her head to look at the pink mare, who was bouncing up and down.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Fluttershy asked. "It sounds pretty dangerous, and hard. What if you tear a muscle?"

Rainbow was just about to respond when Apple Jack slung her leg around her neck in a half hug.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, sugar cube," the Earth Pony assured her. "If anyone can do a Sonic Rainboom while flying horizontally, it's RD here."

"How hard can it be?" Rainbow asked cockily. "I've already done it three times. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Speaking of cake," Rarity said. "We'll be throwing a grand party after you're done. All of Ponyville will be there."

"I won't let 'em down," Rainbow Dash promised. "By the time the day is done, the Wonderbolts will be begging me to join them and all of Equestria will be lining up for my autograph."

"Are you ready?" Twilight asked. Rainbow smirked.

"I was born ready," she said, spreading her wings as everypony stepped back.

"Good luck, darling!"

"Be careful!"

"See ya in a bit, RD! I wanna hear the biggest boom ever!"

"WAIT!" Pinkie shrieked, reaching into her mane and pulling out some goggles. "You're gonna need these!" She slammed them onto Rainbow Dash's head, fixing them over her magenta eyes before diving into a bush. The blue Pegasus blinked once before rolling her eyes. She launched into he air, looking down and saluting before streaking off, medium fast through the sky. She stopped once Ponyville was out of sight, taking a deep breath.

"You've been training for this your whole life," she told herself. "Every moment, everyday. Let's do this!"

She turned back towards where her friends were, flapping her wings as hard as she could, with her mane and tail streaming behind her in her signature streak. She silently thanked Pinkie Pie for the goggles to protect her eyes from the wind as a cone of white developed around her. It became increasingly harder to keep up the speed as the air pressure increased and she started to grow tired.

_Can't stop. I have to do this._

She flattened herself further, looking straight ahead of her. Rainbow gritted her teeth, forcing herself to keep flapping as the mach cone narrowed. Her friends below her cheered as she flew passed, Pinkie poking her head out of the bush.

A deafening _CRACK _sounded,a large wave of rainbow spreading through the sky. Rainbow Dash let out a whoop of sheer joy that was cut short as she saw a dark blue streak zip passed in the corner of her vision.

_What was that?_ she thought before she hit an invisible force and lost conscience.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog dashed through the forest, weaving through the trees with a blur of blue trailing behind him. Blades of grass bent over, touching the ground before bobbing back up again and dark green leaves were shaken off branches in his wake. Sonic smiled and sped up, enjoying the exhilaration from the run.

_It feels good to run without needing to go somewhere or do something, _he thought as he jumped over a bush. _Ol' Egghead's been quiet the past few weeks. Part of me hopes he's not quitting on his quest to take over the world; I'd miss the fun of fighting him, though it would be good for the world._

The blue hedgehog reached an incline and zoomed to the top, digging the heels of his shoes into the ground and stopping. He crossed his arms, looking at the woods, with a light breeze rustling the leaves and causing his quills to wave.

_I need a good challenge. Nobody around here's fast enough to race or anything, and everyone who is is evil or never around. I'd almost rather not be the fastest thing alive in order to have some fun. I guess I could challenge myself. Not nearly as exciting though._

Sonic sped down the hill, hearing and feeling the sound barrier break as he sprinted at what seemed to him an easy trees bent as he passed, birds chirping in alarm. A red plane flew overhead, keeping up with the speedy blue hedgehog for a couple seconds before falling behind.

"Hi. Sonic!" Tails yelled, voice partially drowned out from the propeller and shaking trees. Sonic grinned, speeding up even more and more as he rocketed up a hill. He kicked off of the ground once he reached the top, blasting through the air and the landscape below him blurring. Suddenly he heard a thundering crack and his vision was filled with a rainbow light, and spectrum streak separate from the rest rushing passed him. Sonic's emerald green eyes narrowed in confusion just before he hit what seemed to be an invisible force and blacked out.

* * *

**I think my first crossover is off to a pretty good start.**

**Practically of the chapters will be like this; Rainbow Dash's point of view and then Sonic's. Every once in a while the will be other people thrown in mix.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you thought! The next chapter should be up in a bit; I have it written already and the third one is started.  
**

**If you found any errors, please let me know so I can fix them!**

**Streak out!**


End file.
